Third years are so bloody annoying sometimes
by ijustwanttobeabritishman
Summary: They really are. Especially when they smash into you and break your arm. Just a little oneshot. Rated for mild swearing.


_Gratitude is the heart's memory..._

"Ow!" Harry's arm began to hurt, and not just a little. Some random third year had just slammed into him while shoving him out of the way, obviously not recognizing who he was. "A-ah!" he stumbled, smashing into the wall with considerable force onto his hurt began to throb, and Harry was fearing that it was broken. He didn't know how to preform a healing charm, much less when his wand arm was presumeably broken. He fell to the ground, and most unfortunately there was nobody around as far as he could see, but then again he was only looking to one side...

"D'you need help?" said a voice he couldn't recognize. Harry didn't answer. Blood was rushing in and out of his head; he felt dizzy, and his vision was starting to blur. His eyes shut, and he fell limp and still.

Draco Malfoy was enjoying a perfectly normal walk on a perfectly normal day. He would walk over to the greenhouse, and then he would go from there to the great hall for dinner.

"Ow!" said a voice, from around the corner of the corridor he was heading down. Then- "A-ah!" Draco ran. If someone was that hurt to not even be able to form a sentence, then he would help. Even if it was bloody- damn. it _was _Potter.

Two years ago he would have left the sucker where he was and stepped on his nose for good measure. but today... he wasn't really sure. Sixth year had taught him a lot, and he wasn't about to forget it. He rushed to Potter.

"D'you need help?" he asked. Potter didn't answer. He didn't even move. Draco watched with fear in his eyes as Potter's eyes closed and he fainted.

Working with instinct rather than reason, he half carried-half dragged Potter with his wand in his teeth up to the hospital, which was no easy feat.

"D-Draco Malfoy?" she said when she saw the two.

"It's Potter, I heard him yell and I ran, and he was just laying there... I-"

"His arm is broken," Madam Pomfrey confirmed. Draco almost visibly sagged with relief that it wasn't any worse than that.

"Well that's a relief. When will he be awake?" Draco asked.

"In about half an hour. you'd better hurry off to your classes, or you'll be late." She turned to him, indicating the door.

"Can I stay here?"

"No. go to your class." Madam pomfrey's tone was sharp, and Draco knew that she wouldn't let him stay. He reluctantly left the hospital wing.

"Mmph!" Harry said, turning his hed away from whatever was smelling so damn _terrible._

"Well, you didn't expect pumpkin juice, did you?" a framiliar voice said, with a hint of amusement. Harry opened his eyes. Madam Pomfrey was standing beside him, with a cup of something foul in her hand.

"No," Harry said honestly. To tell the truth, he hadn't been expecting _anything._ "What happened?"

"Your arm has been broken; Draco Malfoy seemes to have witnessed the event. He burst in here about half an hour ago saying you'd been hurt."

"D-Draco _Malfoy_?" Harry said, gobsmacked.

"Yes Potter, Draco Malfoy."

"But-"

"_Rest, _Potter. you need it. you've taken more time then I expected to recover."

"But-"

"That's _enough_." she pressed him firmly down on his bed, where he lay, frustrated. Why, of all people had _Draco Malfoy _ come to his aid? It didn't make sense. Draco was the one person that, if he'd been able to speak, Harry would have snapped "Bugger off, Malfoy! I'm doing just fine without _you_!" even though he obviously wasn't.

Well, at least _some _things never changed.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a very worried looking Ron and Hermione.

"Oy! Malfoy!" Draco, startled, turned to find a very angry redhead charging after him with a bushy haired girl running close behind.

"What, Weasel?" he spat.

"What the bloody hell did you do with Harry?" Draco supposed that, after not seeing him anywhere, they'd gone to the hospital wing in hopes of finding him, and Madam Pomfrey must have told them that Draco Malfoy had brought him up there.

"I didn't do-"

SMACK. Ron Weasley slapped Draco. Really _really _hard.

"Ow!"

"You bastard! What did you-"

"Ron, _stop._ If you think that fighting is going to solve anything, it won't." Granger turned to Draco. "Did you do anything to Harry?"

"Other than find him lying on the ground with his arm broken and out cold, along with dragging him up to the hospital wing, no." Weasley looked ready to explode, but Granger looked satisfied. "Two years ago-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I would have said good riddance and most likely stamped on the bastard's nose." Draco smirked.

"No. Two years ago Harry would have told you to bugger off."

"Yeah? so what?"

"He's awake." Draco was, to his surprise, excited to hear the news.

"And...?" Hoping to hear more, Draco pressed on for an answer.

"He...he asked to see you. After Madam Pomfrey told him that you brought him to the hospital wing, he insisted on thanking you properly."

"Oh."

"Well, go on!" Granger said, motioning to the direction from where they had come.

Draco ran.

"Potter?" Harry looked up. Malfoy was standing at the edge of his hospital bed.

"Yeah?" Harry said, hopeful.

"You wanted to see me?" Oh.

"Yeah. Erm, thanks for, uh, bringing me here." He tried to make it sound a little more rehearsed than that, but couldn't manage much.

"You're welcome."

Harry sighed. Why was this so hard?

_Now or never, you idiot! Do _something_!_

Harry gingerly moved his non-wand arm, which promptly sent the glass of water toppling over onto Malfoy's foot. It didn't help that the water was ice cold.

"OW!" Draco lost balance, and toppled over, right on top of Harry.

_Go for it! _Harry made up his mind. He wrapped both his arms around Draco and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Mmph!" Draco flailed his arms for a moment before relaxing and threading his fingers through Harry's hair.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" Both Harry and Draco jumped at the sound of Ron's voice.

"Oh, hey Ron," Harry said, wondering how the hell he was going to get out of this one.

Aha.

well, that was...entertaining.

anyways, I had no idea what I was doing when I wrote it; just kinda made it up as I went along.

so, did you like it?

PLEASE review and I will write more moment-y thingies.

...or whatever they're called.

btw I wrote the last part while listening to "Funny Farm" by Dr. Demento. Is that normal?

Oh, almost forgot:

SOUT OUT to Kylha13 for translating 'Harry discoveres fanfiction' into French!

Bye :)


End file.
